Pequeños vengadores
by Fani cor
Summary: Qué pasa si un día descubres que la mitad de tu nueva familia son niños? Llenos del drama de su pasado pero tomando confianza, podrán sobrevivir con sus travesuras, hasta poder volver a la normalidad?
1. Conociéndonos

"Tony?"

"Si, que pasa Cap?" Preguntó sin despegar los ojos del televisor

"Me puedes explicar porque JARVIS me dijo que hay 3 niños y una niña en TU laboratorio, y porque casualmente SE PARECEN A CLINT, NATASHA, THOR Y BRUCE?"

Tony se levantó lentamente del sillón, meditando cada una de las palabras que había escuchado, se giró hacia él y simplemente miro a la nada"JARVIS, me puedes pasar por favor imágenes del laboratorio?"

"Claro señor, aquí están"

inmediatamente el televisor del living mostró lo que la cámara de seguridad de aquella sala estaba grabando, lo que se veía en el no era para nada bueno. Un pequeño niño rubio de uno años vestido con una musculosa sucia y un pantalón de gimnasia tocaba todas y cada una de las cosas que veía, vale aclarar el detalle que estaba subido a una mesa. Al otro lado de la sala estaba otro, aunque más corpulento,de unos 7 años con pelo dorado y hasta los hombros, con un martillo en una mano mirando todo más que desconcertado. El que ambos supusieron que era Bruce era un poquito más grandecito, tendría unos 8 o 9, capas 10, no se lo distinguía bien dado que estaba parado tímidamente mirando de reojo el pizarrón de Tony con todas las fórmulas. Bien ahí eran 3, pero, donde estaba Natasha?

"Gracias, ahora busca por todo el edificio a la Srta Romanoff"

"Lo lamento señor, no se encuentra en el edificio""Y hay alguna pequeña niña pelirroja corriendo o escondiéndose por algún lugar?

"Si señor, est...

"Espera JARVIS antes de decirme dónde está, cierra todas las formas de salida"

"Qué momento oportuno Señor justo la pequeña niña pelirroja estaba por abrir su camino al exterior, está en la planta baja en la sección por donde salen los inventos fallidos"

"Maldita Pequeña inteligente rusa, apuesto a que no tiene más de 6 años y ya sabe cómo escapar de una maldita torre sin que un maldito agente de seguridad se de cuenta"

"Cuida tu vocabulario" corrigió como siempre Steve

"Al diablo, tú encárgate de ella, yo traigo a los niños, nos vemos en 15 en la cocina"lo pensó bien, en la cocina había cuchillos y muchas cosas afilada, no quería terminar con un tenedor en su espalda " mejor aquí, en esta sala, llena de almohadones suaves e inofensivos"

Steve asintió aunque un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de idea, y ambos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

Mientras estaba en el ascensor en su camino a la planta baja, pensó en cómo haría para atraparla, ella era inteligente por lo visto y seguro que dominaba bastante bien las artes marciales, pero a pesar de todo, era una niña, él no podía golpearle, tendría que ingeniársela para atraparla y tenerla firmemente.

Por su parte Tony ya había llegado a su lab, Clint se había guardado un par de cosas en sus bolsillos, Thor había destrozado otro par más con su martillo, y Bruce, bueno, no se había movido de donde él lo había visto en la cámara. Cuando entró todos se quedaron estáticos mirándolo.

"Muy bien muchachos, ya sé que les parecerá extraño todo est...

En ese momento Clint salió corriendo intentando pasar por su costado a través de la puerta, el hombre con un poco de dificultad lo agarro y lo sostuvo mientras procedía con su discurso

"Como les decía, sé que les pa...

Gracias a Dios que sus reflejos le permitieron agacharse, porque un superado Thor le había arrojado un martillazo

"Soy Thor, hijo de Odin, futuro rey de Asgard" dijo mientras su martillo volvía a él " y exijo que usted midgardiano me diga como llegué aquí, o sino la furia de Odin caerá sobre vosotros"

Tony rodó los ojo" Thor, primero, es grosero tirarle martillazos de esa forma a alguien, y segundo, vengo a ayudarte no a que me destroces"

Clint se movía en el pecho de Tony como gato en el agua "oye cabeza de pájaro, tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño"

finalmente se dirigió hacia Bruce que seguía en el mismo lugar, pero ahora mirando solo al piso " hey también vengo a ayudarte a ti, y algo me dices que tú también podrás ayudarme, parece que te gusta la ciencia" el hombrecito asintió en silencio sin separar los ojos del piso

"Muy bien síganme, les daré algo para comer y podemos presentarnos y conocernos un poco"

"Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odin, futu...

" ya sé quién eres tú Thor, me lo dijiste hace 2 minutos luego de lanzarme tu martillo"

Volviendo con Steve, él estaba aterrado. Había luchado contra alemanes, soldados, aliens, incluso contra los que se hacían llamar dioses, pero esta vez él no podía aplatar, golpear ni si quiera rasguñar a su oponente, y sabia que por su parte ella tenía experiencia en escapadas. Sabía que ella estaba escondida, podía sentir su respiración con sus sentidos hiperdesarrollados, y estaba cerca. Rápidamente giro y la vio, estaba en un estrecho lugar entre dos contenedores, en la oscuridad no se habría visto nada, pero él sí podía. Se acercó lentamente. Y decidió que su mejor plan sería hablarle

"Hola Nat, como estás?"

Ella no respondió

"Quieres salir de ahí así podemos hablar mejor, no te haré daño" el pudo ver cómo sus redondos ojos esmeralda se llenaban de miedo, escucho entre medio de un lamento un suave y casi imperceptible "eso dicen siempre" y finalmente la niña salió entregada con la cabeza gacha, ojos cerrados y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, aunque se notaba que una pequeña lagrima asomaba. Llevaba puesto una maya de ballet negra, el supuso que justo había llegado en medio de una clase.

"No voy a hacerte daño en serio" ella se limitó a quedarse ahí parada, cuando él le extendió la mano para agarrarle la de ella, ella reaccionó cubriéndose la cabeza y apretando sus ojos. El ya no lo soportaba, como una niña tan bonita como ella (en una forma totalmente paternal) pueda estar tan dañada. Se agachó para estar a su altura, le acarició el rostro con una mano a lo que ella reaccionó temblando, por una fracción de segundo, y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Yo no soy de ese maldito lugar, no voy a hacerte ningún daño, tienes que confiar en mí"

" todos dicen eso" dijo finalmente con un gran acento ruso "y luego me llevan a experimentos o a duros entrenamientos" termino fríamente. Ella sabía que podía luchar y tratar de escapar, pero también sabía que si el pertenecía a Red Room no podía hacer nada, simplemente entregarse

El respiro " te lo digo de verdad, yo no pertenezco a esos hombres"

"Entonces porque sabes mi nombre, solo ellos lo saben".

"Porque vine a ayudarte, pero solo si tú quieres" eso era mentira pensó Steve el la llevaría de todos modos, pero esperaba a que si ella respondiera que si se sentiría más en confianza

Ella miró al gran hombre, y dejando de lado todo su protocolo y entrenamiento sintió que en el si podía confiar, que él no la traicionaría

" está bien" dijo simplemente

Steve la abrazo y la tomo en brazos ya no aguantaba más, sabía que detrás de esa pared de no sentimientos, todavía había una niña con ilusiones y el estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quisiera, claro con Tony de su lado, todo era alcanzable. Finalmente dirigió sus pasos hacia el ascensor, ahora tenía que encontrar al resto y que el genio idiota le cuente cómo pasó esto.


	2. La primera cena

**Hola,**

 **mil disculpas, subí el capítulo equivocado la otra vez, es que todavía no entiendo muy bien esta página ㈺4 jaja perdón, acá está el otro capítulo, gracias a los que me avisaron, me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias, se los agradecería mucho, saludos.**

* * *

Steve entró con Natasha en sus brazos, él le explico que eran sus amigos, aunque a los más pequeños no los conocía, en realidad sí, pero no en esa forma o edad.

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio a los chicos con los que había despertado en ese extraño laboratorio. No era raro para ella amanecer en laboratorios claro, pero al lado de 3 niños, eso sí era algo que nunca le había pasado.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala. Bruce estaba de un lado de Tony, el hombre con un brazo estaba medio abrazando a Clint , y Thor, él estaba en el piso sentado al frente con su martillo al lado. Todos estaban con una media sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Tony notó la presencia del soldado, se paro de un salto y exclamó " qué bueno que llegaron, te los presento" volvió al sillón y levanto entusiasmado a un flacucho Bruce " este es Bruce, tiene 9, pero tiene más premios en ciencia y química que años, me mostró su teoría del perfeccionamiento a nivel molecular del humano, es genial", luego se agachó y tomo a Thor de los tobillos , haciendo que su pelo cuelgue hasta el piso y su remera se baje hasta su cabeza, esto causó una pequeña mini sonrisa en Natasha, lo que fue un gran avance " este grandote es Thor, hijo de Odin, futuro rey de Asgard, que no estoy muy seguro que es, algo así como otro mundo, ah y ama presentarse "

"Te ordeno que me bajes midgardiano" acto seguido cayó al piso

Tony ya sabia al igual que Steve casi todo de ellos, pero los niños no sabían que los sabían y además era divertido presentarse " y este pequeño cabeza de pájaro es Clinton"

"No me digas Clinton comemocos " musitó el niño con una sonrisa sin un diente

" bueno es Clint y es bueno con el arco y la flecha, y también se roba cosas, así que cuidado con tu corazón preciosa" dijo mientras señalaba a la niña, ella simplemente se limitó a pestañar

"Y bueno yo soy ironman el mejor superhéroe del mundo, junto con capitán América que ahora les va a mostrar su escudo como prometí"

"Emm hola chicos" todos lo miraban expectante " como dijo Tony soy Steve Rogers o Capitán América y estamos acá para que nada malo les pase" hizo una pausa y miro a la pelirroja y le preguntó al oído si podía decir su nombre, esto nuevamente le dio más confianza en él dado que el no haría nada de lo que ella no quería, asintió levemente " esta es Natasha Romanoff"

"Ese no es mi nombre" le dijo ella al oído

"Pues entonces di tu el verdadero"

"Me llamo Natalia Alianova Romanova, soy de Rusia, y no te atrevas a tratar de robarme ningún órgano interno"

Clint la vio y sintió mariposas en la panza, ella parecía triste, pero segura en los brazos de Steve, fue genial como ella lo amenazo, definitivamente su tarea sería hacerla sonreír, no sería difícil, ya que en el circo él era un gran cómico durante las comidas, y su hermano Barney siempre le decía que deje de hablar tantas cosas tontas, y las cosas tontas son divertidas. Lo extrañaba ahora que se ponía a pensar, él lo cuidaba siempre, hasta cuando se juntaba con ese grupo de idiotas en los bosques para intercambiar lo que él le decía sustancias, él siempre estaba en los árboles con su flecha listo para darle a quien se animaba a tocarle un pelo a su hermano.

Bruce, Steve y Tony rieron ante la declaración de la niña, claramente no había entendido la referencia.

Thor tampoco entendió muy bien la referencia " que ser sin alma se atrevería a robarle a la dama su corazón, sin el cual no puede vivir, yo defenderé su honor,tendrás que vencerme en un duelo para poder robarle el órgano a la doncella"

Esta vez todos rieron o sonrieron, menos el dios, que no entendía por qué se reían de su declaración, igual no le importo dado que su panza sonó del hambre " hombre de hierro éxito que me alimentes"

" bien vamos a comer, a todos les gusta la pizza no?

Bruce y Thor gritaron de la alegría, aunque Thor no sabia de que comida midgardiana se trataba. Bruce se sentó en la mesa sonriendo tímidamente, Natalia ya en el suelo hizo su camino hasta la cocina y se sentó en uno de los lados acto seguido Clint vino corriendo y tomo asiento a su lado " emm , yo... Yo no pretendo robarte ningún órgano, lo prometo" y El Niño le extendió su dedo meñique como para hacerle pinky promise, pero al parecer ella no lo entendió y se quedó mirándolo

"Igual no ibas a poder hacerlo de todos modos"

Tony bajó a buscar las pizzas y Steve sonrió ante la imagen que estaba observando. "Clint ella tiene otra cultura, no se hace pinky promise de donde ella viene "

"Y entonces que se hace?"

"Pregúntale"

"Natalia Alianova que se hace en tu donde vivas cuando prometes algo?"

"Solo lo prometes y ya"

"Bueno mira" comenzó el niño entusiasmado " cuando prometes acá haces así " tomo la mano de la pelirroja, y esta se soltó rápido " anda no voy a hacer nada malo" nuevamente le tomó la mano, sonrojándose un poco y le separó el meñique" déjalo ahí" luego le soltó la mano y con su dedito le ha garra el suyo "listo ahora está prometido oficialmente" ella sonrió un poco, nunca había interactúa do con un chico de su edad, pero él parecía bueno. Mientras él solo podía pensar que pudo agarrar su mano y hacer que sonría.

Tony entró con 10 cajas de pizzas que no dejaban ver quién estaba atrás " ahora deléitense"

Abrieron dos cajas y la pusieron en la mesa, todos sacaron tímidamente una porción, pero al rato ya habían devorado la mitad de las cajas, dos de ellas solo Thor.

"Esta es el manjar de los dioses" exclamo mientras se metía otra porción completa.

" esta deliciosa" concordando con su nuevo amigo dijo Clint lleno de orégano en sus dientes

Natasha, o Natalia comía delicadamente, pero no en poca cantidad

Bruce comía callado pero luego se animó a hablar" emm perdón Sr Stark y Sr Rogers, no quiero ser grosero ni ingrato, pero me podrían decir porque estamos aca? Por favor"

Steve se congelo(jaja que irónico)

Mientras Stark con su típica naturalidad empezó " primero, no tienes porque decirnos Sr, dinos Tony o Steve, o algo así, y luego están aquí para un experimento"

Natalia se tensó en su lugar, ella sabía, no podía ser tan bueno. Tony lo noto y siguió rápidamente "pero no teniente que ver nada con inyecciones ni cosas dolorosas, es simple convivencia" ella sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo " traen a diferentes niños de distintos lugares, para demostrar que se puede ser amigo de cualquiera no importa su pasado o su diferente cultura"

Steve estaba impresionado, algunas veces le asombraba como su amigo era capas de idear una mentira en tan poco tiempo y con gran sentido "eso es exactamente, aunque nosotros no somos examinadores ni profesionales, también aparecimos aquí" si, ese era el diciendo una mentira, Tony hacía que se desvirtúe todo.

" entonces es solo convivir?"

"Exacto brucie"

Bruce sonrío al apodo, se sentía querido por el, aunque no sabía porque, sabía que podía confiar en el.

La charla en la mesa se tornó algo oscura, pero no por mala, sino porque cada uno hablo de su pasado, según lo que "los examinadores" le había dicho a Tony es que debían hacerlo, nadie los juzgaría, es más, así se darían cuenta que no son los únicos con una infancia de mierda.

Clint habló de sus padres abusivos, ellos escapando y uniéndose a un circo, la dura vida dentro de este y su hermano con sustancias extrañas. Él usaba el arco y la flecha como hobby, como acto de circo y como forma de defender y defenderse.

Luego Thor tuvo el placer, su infancia llena de responsabilidades y apariencias, y el solo buscando el apoyo de su padre.

Bruce comentó sobre su padre. Le pegaba. Le pegaba a su madre. Le pegaba sobrio. Le pegaba alcoholizado. Le pegaba por ser inteligente. Le pegaba por ser un genio innato. Él quería una alteración molecular para poder protegerse de su padre y salvar a su madre. Claro, eso sería lo que 15 años después causaría la llegada de Hulk, en ese momento él no lo sabía.

Natalia dudó un rato, mirando su plato, nadie la iba a presionar a contar su pasado. Pero ella sabía que al hacerlo serían las primeras personas en quien confiar y la aceptarán por ser quien es. Comenzó con su casa quemándose como una venganza a su padre, ella salto por una ventana solo con pijama y descalza sobre la nieve. Allí la agarraron e hicieron caminar con un saco en su cabeza por kilómetro, si sobrevivía entonces empezaba su entrenamiento. Adentro fue torturada, maltratada y alterada biológicamente, y luego enviada a misiones, tan solo con 6 años. Todos la miraron y ella se sintió un fenómeno, estaba expuesta. Entonces Clint agarró su mano bajo la mesa. Así se dio cuenta que ahí estaba segura.

Tony tomó su teléfono y pasó sacudiéndolo el pelo a Nat hacia la sala.

"Hola Pep, si, no vas a creer lo que pasó, ...no,no me hice daño ni explote nada, ... No tampoco, te acuerdas de la máquina de átomos, si la que viaja a la velocidad de la luz, esa... No,no volé media torre. Escucha, mande a Nat, Clint, Thor y Bruce a que la desarmen y saquen lo que quieran para entrenar, y parece que Bruce la hizo andar de forma extraña... Siii están vivos,no vuelvas a gritarme en la oreja, la cuestión es que ahora Bruce tiene 9,Thor 7 y Clint y Nat 6... Que te dije de gritarme ! Necesito que me traigas algo de ropa para dormir, ya es de noche y no puedo acostar a Nat con Maya... Que se yo porque tiene maya! Bueno, chau te quiero... Yo igual, ven rápido" corto el teléfono y volvió a la cocina donde Steve le estaba sacando una aceituna de la nariz a Clint

"No preguntes "

Simplemente lo ignoro y grito a la mesa "sus pijamas están en camino, hora de ir a dormir" eso simplemente sería otra odisea


	3. A dormir

**Hola como están? Decidí seguir con la historia, pero me gustaría saber qué opinan, o que les gusta o no? Alguna crítica constructiva? Como ver a mi intención es hacer que cada personaje siga siendo el mismo, sin cambiar sus personalidades, pero sin negar que hay algo que los une, espero que les guste, saludos**

* * *

Los niños se giraron hacia Tony, mientras un coro de abucheos se escuchaban. El ambiente de la mesa era totalmente uno más distendido, uno en el que ya uno conocía un poquito más del otro, y eso hacía que la charla fuera mucho más fluida.

Natasha todavía estaba callada, en su propio lugar sin hacer un movimiento de más. Thor seguía comiendo. Clint se paró de la mesa diciendo que él no quería dormir porque aún no tenía sueño,aunque sus ojos y su comida entre bostezos ya habían delatado hace rato lo contrario. Bruce miraba todo analizando la situación, él nunca desobedeció ninguna orden que se le dio en su casa, por eso le sorprendía aquel niño, aunque ahora sabiendo cómo vivía no le sorprendió, supuso que siempre tuvo que hacerse lugar en el circo, en el que no había lugar para los tímidos, y además nunca tuvo una figura paterna la cual le dijera que hacer.

"Mira Clinton no vamos atener esta charla, además ..."

"Hola?, hay alguien en casa?" Una desconcertada Pepper entró por el ascensor a la sala, haciendo su camino a la cocina. Los niños se pusieron en alerta ante el desconocido, especialmente por Natasha quien agarro un cuchillo de la mesa y se paró con una agilidad felina, luego Clint se subió arriba del refrigerador en menos de 4 segundos, bruce quedo atrás de la mesa y Thor con mjolnir en la mano se paró en el umbral de la cocina exclamando

"Quien eres tu?, identifícate doncella, o el poder del próximo heredero de Odin caerá sobre ti"

Las manos de Pepper dejaron caer las bolsas que cargaba y se dirigieron a su boca, estaba viendo una versión miniatura del dios del trueno. Tony se apresuró a alcanzarlo

"Thor, Thor tranquilo, que te dije del martillo, ella es mi... Emm... Novia y es amiga, se llama Pepper"

"Oh, está bien, mis disculpas Lady Pepper, tengo que asegurarme que nadie dañe a mis nuevos amigos"

" o vamos Natash...Natalia suelta el cuchillo, y Clint por dios bájate de ahí, como hiciste para llegar ahí tan rápido?, no, no quiero saberlo, solo bájate de ahí" respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor, iba a ser una larga estadía hasta que se acomoden " chicos, primera regla, no intentar matar, mutilar, ni intimidar a cualquier persona que trate de entrar por esa o cualquier otra puerta de esta torre"

"Hola niños, como ya dijo Tony soy Pepper, les traje algo para que se cambien, por lo menos hasta mañana cuando pueda comprar algo de ropa en alguna tienda, por ahora solo tengo estos pijamas"

"Genial ropa nueva!" El grito de Clint rompió el hielo

"Si, no sé qué es un pijama pero supongo que será algo de utilidad"

"Gracias Srta Pepper"

"Bruce no me llames Srta, dime Pepper o Pep como quieras" él asintió

"Gracias" dijo casi inaudible la pequeña pelirroja, tomando cuidadosamente su ropa de las manos de la mujer, sin hacer contacto visual

"De nada pequeña,ahora que les parece esperar aquí con Steve mientras con Tony vemos en que cuarto lo podemos acomodar" se agachó para quedar nuevamente a la altura de la niña "oye tú quieres un cuarto para tu sola, o te gustaría compartir con los muchachos?"

Levantó la cabeza y le contesto "preferiría no dormir sola"

La mujer le hizo una seña al millonario y con eso se perdieron en el pasillo. Acordaron un cuarto con una enorme cama en donde cabrían todos ellos juntos, que este en medio del lugar donde dormirían Tony y ella, y Steve.

Cuando volvieron parece que Cap ya los había mandado a ponerse su pijama al baño y estaban cada uno con el que más le gustaba. Bruce tenía uno celeste con manchas violetas oscuras, como sully de Monsters inc., Thor uno amarillo con la cara en el frente y la cola en la espalda de pikachu, Clint uno violeta con un blanco de tiro en medio y Natasha una remera blanca larga con mangas cortas Rojas.

"oigan, vengan, vamos a dormir" vio que ninguno le hizo caso "SÍGANME O NO HAY HELADO"

Clint corrió al frente de Tony y se paro firme llevando una mano a su frente como un soldado, Thor lo imitó, Bruce camino rápido intentando disimular su entusiasmo¿cuándo había sido la última vez que comió helado? No lo recordaba; y Natasha simplemente se quedo parada, esperando el recorrido, había pedido dormir con los niños porque así reducía las posibilidades que le hicieran daño durante la noche, por lo menos el niño con cabello largo rubio había dicho que defendería a sus nuevos amigos, no es que ella no pudiese pero una ayuda nunca está de más, confiaba en ellos, pero eso no significa bajar la guardia.

Caminaron por la gran torre hasta que llegaron a un amplio cuarto, los niños se arrojaron a la cama pidiendo por su helado, la única niña se metió cuidadosamente entre las sabanas muy en el borde.

"Aquí tienen mocosos, pedí de chocolate, frutilla y vainilla, que lo disfruten"Tony gritó mientras Steve entregaba a cada uno una copa llena de helado.

Todos comieron con ímpetu, hubo cerebros congelados y casi una guerra por robo a mano alzada de helado, pero luego de una media hora, todos yacían en la cama dormitando.

Los adultos salieron hacia el pasillo

* * *

"Tony ya pensaste en que vamos a hacer con esto, no podemos dejar que siga así, sería una catástrofe, el mundo nos necesita, al igual que yo, son nuestros compañeros y amigos" Steve liberó toda la tensión de estas horas

"Tranquilo Cap, hoy descansemos mañana se nos va a ocurrir algo,"

"No se como arreglaran las cosas uds dos pero deberían decirle a Fury! Y cariño yo te voy a ayudar, pero no me haré cargo, tengo una empresa que manejar, buenas noches Steve" la pelirroja se giró y encaminó a su cuarto

"Bueno parece que somos tú y yo contra la furia de Fury (jaja que irónico), como tú eres el preferido tú le dices"

"Ya quisieras, estaremos los dos ahí, mañana será un largo día, hasta mañana Stark"

"Nos vemos Dorito"

Ambos partieron en diferentes direcciones, hasta sus respectivos cuartos

Tony se levantó tipo 4 de la mañana como solía pasarle, y se fue a la cocina por algo para comer, eran los efectos secundarios de una vida como la suya. Al entrar se dio cuenta que había una tasa de té todavía humeando en la mesita de la sala. Pepper, estaba en su cuarto, Steve probablemente no dejaría la tasa, y los niños probablemente estarían completamente dormidos.

"Nat ya sé que estás ahí, no voy a retarte, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Natasha salió lentamente de su escondite

"Lo siento" se limitó a decir con un gran acento ruso

"No tienes porque pedirme perdón pequeña, siéntete como en tu casa" al terminar la oración se dio cuenta de su error, ella no tenía casa, el preparo una taza de café y se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa, invitándola, ello lo hizo "porque estas despierta?"

"Nunca dormí"

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta"

" no puedo dormir, en el lugar donde estoy me esposan a mi cama*, funciona para las pesadillas de alguna forma, y luego en las misiones estoy sola, que es la única persona en quien confío, aquí hay mucha gente desconocida"

Tony tomó un sorbo de su café, a su edad los padres no dejaban ni que los niños se acerquen al fuego, y está ya se hacía te, y salía en misiones, seguramente no eran de alto rango, más de información o algún robo menor, pero sin embargo era algo muy maduro para alguien de su edad.

"Yo también tengo problemas de sueño, sabes que en nosotros puedes confiar, te cuento un secreto, yo a tu edad tampoco confiaba en nadie, mi madre murió y mi padre tomaba mucho alcohol" aunque la corta edad, él sabe que ella sabe a lo que se refiere, y no le sorprendería si la niña ya lo probó "yo no tenía ningún amigo, no atendía a ninguna escuela, me enseñaban en casa, así que era yo contra él mundo, y para las pesadillas me imaginaba que mi madre estaba durmiendo al lado mío"

Natasha se limitó, a mirarlo

" quieres dormir conmigo y Pepper?" Que brillante idea, a él le hubiera encantado dormir acompañado por sus padres

Lo pensó un rato, y se dio cuenta que en él podía confiar " me bueno, está bien"

" genial! vamos" dijo entusiasmado, mientras tomo su mano y se dirigió por el pasillo

Su cama era enorme " a un lado bella Pepper, tenemos un nuevo inquilino hoy"

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza de su almohada y vio un sonriente Tony de la mano con Nat, normalmente le hubiera girado por despertarla a esa hora, pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír por la imagen que tenía al frente y moverse al costado.

La niña se acomodó al medio y los tres Cayeron en un profundo sueño.


	4. Día movido

**Holaa!**

 **gracias por los rr, son lo que me hace seguir con esto, de verdad me interesa saber lo que piensan,la historia tiene aproximadamente 12 cap según lo planeado, espero que les guste este, comente y digan lo que opinan! Saludos!**

Si bien todos sabemos que las mañanas no son la hora del día preferido de muchos, despertarse al son de gritos de guerra no es mucho mejor.

Steve corrió al cuarto de los niños para encontrarse con Thor arriba de Clint reclamando que Clint se llevaba todas las sabanas, y que no dejaba lo suficiente para él y para Bruce.

Procedió a levantar a Thor de arriba del pequeño cuerpo del otro niño y simplemente los llevo a desayunar, era demasiado temprano para iniciar un argumento que sabía que los niños refutarían de alguna forma

-okay, regla número dos, si hay algún desacuerdo o injusticia vienen y nos consultan a mí y a Tony, en su defecto a Pepper, pero nada de peleas entre ustedes ni amenazas de maldiciones ni muertes, ni flechas, ni compuestos químicos que podrían afectar el funcionamiento humano, ahora bien, que quieren de desayuno-

Un dormido Tony Stark apareció por el umbral de la cocina- ¿qué pasó ahora?

-Tooony, Thor dijo que la furia de Odin va a caer sobre mí solo porque uso más manta que el, dile que no es verdad Tony- el multimillonario se palmeo la cara, iba a ser un largo día

-no Clint no va a caer ninguna furia de nadie sobre ti, pero tienes que compartir con los demás, voy a hacer chocolate caliente y waffles, que les parece?-

Eso disolvió todo tipo de argumentos y las voces se unieron para proclamar un si. Mientras tanto en el baño de la habitación Pepper se preparaba para ir a las reuniones y oficinas que la esperaban, y Natalia miraba todo atenta de reojo desde la cama

-si sigues mirando así te van a quedar los ojos viscos-

-yo...lo siento, ya me voy, no quise hacer nada mal, menos molestarte

-ven acá pequeña no hiciste nada mal, quieres ayudarme?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron, sentía mucha curiosidad por esta mujer, parecía tan suave, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, era una contradicción. Entro al baño mirando todo con asombro y todas las pinturas que la mujer usaba

-¿porque usas todas esas cosas?

-para verme más bonita

-pero tú ya eres bonita...tú crees que si yo me pongo todo es pueda ser como tú, nadie trata mal a las niñas bonitas, yo no creo serlo, por eso me tratan así, pero capas si uso todo eso yo pueda ser más linda y nadie me va a tratar mal.

La mayor se dio vuelta a mirarla, no encontró más que una pequeña figura pelirroja que esperaba callada su respuesta creyendo en cada una de las palabras que había dicho

-ven aquí Nat, tú eres hermosa-la alzó y la sentó en la mesa de baño-tu eres hermosa y nadie te puede decir lo contrario-

-pero Pepper-dijo exasperada la niña como si lo que estaría diciendo sería obvio- eso es imposible, nadie trata mal a las niñas bonitas

-capas te tratan mal porque no pueden aceptar que eres la niñas más hermosa de todas-

-no soy una niña, soy un programa, un arma-

-eres una persona, una niña y por sobretodo eres inteligente y hermosa y eso no lo olvides nunca porque no lo voy a discutir- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza -ahora quiere ir a desayunar, apuesto que Tony hizo algo rico

-claro Pepper

En la cocina Thor se terminaba su 3 waffle e iba por el próximo, Clint discutía con Steve que Los Cleveland Indians de Ohio podría vencer a los yankees de Nueva York en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Bruce hablaba con Tony sobre un cohete que había armado hace un año con tubos de papel higiénico y materiales reciclados.

-hola muchachos que tal su mañana?

-Lady Pepper muy bien, el hombre de hierro preparó un manjar de los dioses deberías probarlo, tú también Lady Natalia

-hola pep que hay? Te quedas con nosotros y los mocosos hoy, Natalia estas hermosa con todos eso rulos alborotados

-no lo siento Tony, tengo 3 reuniones y una negociación que concretar

-Pepper buen día, está bien nosotros nos hacemos cargo

Clint dejó a Steve hablando solo y se acercó a las mujeres -hola Natalia y tía Pepper ¿puedo decirte así? Ya lo dije de todos modos ¿ porque no dormiste con nosotros ? ¿Te caigo mal? Yo lo siento no quise ofenderte ya prometí no robarte nada,¿ quieres un waffle? Si quieres le puedo robar el de Thor, aunque hoy a la mañana ya tuvimos una pelea , fue genial debiste verla, me presento como tu amigo, puedes llamarme Clint-el niño extendió su mano

Natalia miro a Pepper que miraba la escena divertida y luego al niño, dijo que quería ser su amigo, no tenía muchos de esos, ya que siempre que hacían algo mal se las llevaban y luego no se acordaban de nada... Si es que volvían. Decidió arriesgarse y tomar la mano del niño, después de todo Pepper le había dicho que era hermosa, y nadie le hacía daño a las niñas bonitas.

Clint tomó su mano y corrió hasta la mesa.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo Pepper se retiró dejando a los superhéroes solos, luego se dirigieron a la sala y decidieron descansar un momentos ambos tirados en los sillones

-muy bien cap, sugerencias para hoy?

-había pensado en el parque pero hace un frío polar, y tú?

Se escucho una fuerte explosión en la cocina

-aghh y ahora que?

Al entrar vieron que Clint estaba en el suelo cubierto de harina al igual que Nat , Thor estaba sobre la mesa y bruce tenía todas las manos sucias en una mezcla

-alguien me va a explicar qué sucedió?

-Steve lo siento Steve, necesitaba harina para mí mezcla que estoy haciendo todos quisieron ayudar pero Clint desafió a Nat a quien la traería primero y Thor era el juez, yo intenté decirles que no, pero lo siento fue mi culpa-

-muy bien, segunda regla

-Tony ya hice la segunda, va al tercera

\- tercera regla entonces, si los desafíos incluyen algo que los puedan meter en problemas no lo hagan, ahora creo que es hora de un baño-

Una ola de quejidos salió de la cocina

\- y sin quejas -

Tony eligió usar una pequeña piscina que tenía en el piso 58, y llevando shampoo y jabón mando a los niños a meterse en trajes de baño que compro por internet minutos antes. Era una gran cosa de burbujas y olor a chicle.

Sin embargo cuando entro a la sala con su propio traje de baño puesto vio que los únicos en la tina eran Thor y Bruce. Clint estaba en un rincón todo cubierto de harina al igual que Natalia, pero ella miraba con desconcierto el agua, ambos de la mano. Tony decidió meterse en el agua con los chicos y sería el trabajo de Steve averiguar el porque de los niños ahí.

Se acercó suavemente- Clint Nat porque no vienen al agua?-

-yo no quiero ir ahí ! Y Tasha tampoco!

-vamos chicos están todos sucios, además saben que acá están a salvo

-NO QUEREMOS.

-por qué no?

-porque no

-hay algún problema?

-no

-no

-pues yo creo que si lo hay y no me voy a ir de acá hasta que me lo digan-Steve se sentó al frente de ambos niños- y bien van a hablar o nos quedaremos así todo el día?

Clint tiró sus manos en señal de derrota-es que yo... Yo no sé-

-no sabes qué cosa?

-pues nadar

-Clint no hay nada que avergonzarse, yo te voy a sostener todo el tiempo además no te llega el agua más que al ombligo, ahora tú Nat

-de donde vengo usan esas para que practiquemos nuestra respiración, nos hunden hasta que no aguantamos más, algunas niñas no sobreviven, no quiero ir allí por favor

-Nat no hay nada que temer acá, al igual que Clint prometo no soltarlos a ninguno de los dos- Alzo a cada niño en un brazo, los sujete fuertemente y se sumergió en el agua

-Amigos disfruten conmigo este baño! Tiene un olor magnífico y esto- Thor levantó un puñado de burbujas y se las puso en el rostro en forma de barba y bigote-miren soy el hombre de hierro-

Bruce parece que también disfrutaba su baño, Tony había hecho que su pelo sea una cresta punk

Steve se sentó y acomodo a Clint y a Nat en cada pierna, y les lavo el cabello

-ey Clint ¿porque le dices Tasha a Nat? - ese apodo era uno que usaban ellos dos de mayores, pero solo Clint le decía así, se sorprendió al escuchar que de niño las conexiones eran iguales.

-no lo sé , es que su nombre es Natalia y a mí me gusta Natasha, y simplemente me gusta más Tasha, además a ella también le gusta o no?

Nat estaba inmersa en su mundo, le encantaba la sensación de que Steve le esté cepillando el cabello -ajam me gusta ese apodo

-Steve mira el peinado que me hizo Tony, no es genial?

-así es bruce totalmente genial

-Tony porque tienes una linterna en el pecho? Te da miedo la oscuridad y eso te ayuda Tony? Pensé que los superhéroe no le temían a nada

El multimillonario soltó una carcajada -primero está lucesita que tengo acá es lo que me permite estar vivo, es algo así como mi corazón, y me ayuda cuando me da miedo la oscuridad también claro, y segundo los superhéroes claro que tenemos miedo, sino como haríamos para salvar lo que queremos si no tenemos miedo a perderlo-

Steve sonrió, Tony no era tan malo con los niños como cualquier ser vivo hubiera creído- muy bien creo que es hora de salir, ya se está enfriando el agua-el se llevó a los dos que estaban con él y Tony a los otros.

cambiados y perfumados se encontraron en la sala, Clint y Nat corriendo y escabulléndose por todos lados, Thor tocando,sacando y rompiendo todo lo que le parece curioso, y bruce inspeccionando quién sabe que en la cocina.

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los mini espías habían de alguna forma entrado en los ductos de ventilación y desaparecieron por casi una hora,

-Tasha quieres ir a investigar

-claro, encontré un ducto justo arriba de un escritorio es muy fácil llegar

-wow no es increíble todo es enorme, y está conectado

-mira este piso tiene armas!

-y este tiene robots!

lo que llevo a Steve a una crisis,

-FURY VA A MATARNOS! Va a matarnos,va a matarnos, va a matarnos

luego de encontrarlos con ayuda de JARVIS y de algunos retos que incluyeron -cuarta regla, nada de ductos de ventilación sin autorización- y -no ven que casi matan al anciano de un ataque, no puede soportar tanta presión-

el hijo de Odin se alió con bruce porque habían descubierto que cola de dieta con caramelos de menta formaban una cascada con explosión, y no había mejor lugar que probarlo que en la boca del dios del trueno

-oye Thor no sabes lo que descubrí, quieres verlo

-eso es espléndido amigo bruce exijo que lo hagas en mi boca

-claro porque no

lo que llevo a la quinta regla - nada de reacciones químicas probadas en el cuerpo de nadie, por más que este insista- ahora bien, la hora de la cena sería otra odisea.


	5. Pensamientos oportunos

Hola! Les dije que no iba a abandonar la historia, solo me tardé un poco más, bueno perdón por la demora, y sé que este no es el mejor capítulo, pero me da un pie para arrancar y seguir con este, gracias por la paciencia! Veo si para la otra semana el lunes ya subo el otro, saludos!

* * *

-okey ya está todo listo, acabo de hacer las compras online, están los cereales preferidos de Pepper, tus frutas y verduras Cap, mi cafeína y una cantidad de cosas para niños que si el gobierno revisa mis compras pensara que tengo daddy issues- Dijo Tony mientras se levantaba del sillón de la sala, y se dirigía a la cocina donde estaban reunidos los demás.

El estómago de Thor gruñó al sentir la palabra comía- Hombre de Hierro tengo hambre-

-Si Thor, según esta cosa las compras deben llegar en 15 min-

-Sr Stark ¿qué significa Daddy issues?- preguntó un sincero e inocente Bruce Banner

Steve miró a Tony, quien miro a Pepper, quien miro a Tony de nuevo- Bruce, Tony quiso decir dadaísmo, que es un movimiento de la historia del arte, si quieres vamos a buscarlo en la tablet así lo aprendes-

-si, genial gracias Pepper- la mujer tomo al niño de la mano, agarro la tablet que Tony había dejado en la mesada, y antes de sentarse en el sillón a estudiar el movimiento artístico giró su cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su esposo

Steve se levantó e hizo señas a los niños para que lo ayuden a poner la mesa, cuidando de no darle los cuchillos a Natasha, ni los vasos a Thor, y los platos a Clint, quien insistía que podía hacer malabares con ellos como había aprendido en el circo.

Luego de una ardua e "infinita" espera según el dios del rayo, sonó el teléfono de la cocina y las cámaras mostraron que abajo estaba su pedido junto a sus compras.

El menú de hoy era simple, un poco de patitas de pollo con forma de dinosaurios acompañado de puré.

La cena transcurría tan tranquila cómo podía ser, pero El Capitán observando el panorama noto que Natasha no participaba ni comía mucho de su plato- que pasa Nat? No tienes hambre?

La pequeña pelirroja abrió de repente sus ojos esmeralda como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura -No, está muy rico, lo voy a comer lo prometo, por favor no me lo quiten-dijo apresuradamente mientras se metía 1 pieza entera en la boca

-tranquila, nadie te va a sacar nada, solo que te veo muy pensativa, te importa compartir lo que estás pensando?

-si Tasha, tranquila, si alguien intenta sacarte la comida yo lo golpeó y tu lo atacas por atrás mientras yo lo distraigo- afirmó Clint mientras masticaba

-está bien... estaba pensando que ellos dos son pareja-dijo mientras señalaba a Pepper y Tony- y tu- señaló al Capitán- supongo eres su primo o hermano, pero no su hijo- los adultos cruzaron miradas extrañados- pero si ustedes dos son novios y no tienen hijos, entonces para eso nos trajeron?- la mesa quedo en silencio, cada cual sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Pepper sonrió- Nat sería un honor tener una hija como tú, y tan inteligente como Bruce, o alegre como Clint- Thor bajo la mirada- y de tan buen corazón como Thor- el dios sonrío sonrojado- pero nosotros no tenemos hijos por qué eso es lo que elegimos, y ustedes no son algo para cubrir esa falta, simplemente los queremos mimar un rato- la mini asesina asentó con la cabeza asimilando la respuesta y pareciendo conforme con esta

Ahora el que se había quedado meditando era Clint -pensé que no se podía decidir, la zigueña te lo trae a una determinada edad, pero considerando que ustedes parecen de la edad de mis padres, eso es mentira, entonces, ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?-

Si la mesa antes se había quedado en silencio, ahora era un cementerio, lo único que cambio era los ojos abiertos de par en par en los adultos

-Ehhm pues, es como, tú, ellas tienen ehhm, los humanos tenemos-el inventor filántropo multimillonario por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin palabras

-Clint tienen sexo, eso es lo que no te puede explicar Tony-dijo Natasha con la más naturalidad del mundo, a lo que Steve palideció

-sexo? Y como es eso? Se hace o se compra?

-Estas equivocada Lady Natasha, los bebes vienen cuando le oras a Freya y ella decide si eres digno o no de cargar con un heredero, o si va a darte uno como castigo de tus actos quien traiga vergüenza a tu familia-

\- No Thor, eso es menfhijdfthjg- Nat se saco la mano de Pepper de la boca- oye!

-biológicamente es cuando un ovulo se une con el espermatosoide-

-MUY BIEN, quien quiere ver una película?- Tony era experto en más cosas de las que se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano, pero darle una charla a los niños sobre ESE tema no era una de ellas- yo voto por los increíbles

-peroOoO

-me encanta esa película Tony- Steve se unió a la propuesta de cambiar de tema, y con eso los niños también se entusiasmaron y se prendieron a la idea

El piso del cine era ideal para ellos, tapizado de almohadas, lograban un ambiente en el que se podía disfrutar cualquier espectáculo a la perfección. Tony tenía durmiendo a Bruce usando una de sus piernas como almohada mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Thor estaba acurrucado en uno de los lados de Pepper, y Steve tenía en cada brazo a un mini asesino. Si en un futuro alguien decide buscar en los archivos de la torre este momento, allí estaría guardado, porque Tony una vez le dijo a JARVIS que guarde un recuerdo fotográfico de las cosas que pudieran parecerles relevantes, y está sin dudarlo lo era.

A pesar de que los pequeños estaban todos dormidos, esperaron a que terminen los créditos para recién retirarse, acostaron los niños en la cama, y los adultos se fueron al bar del piso 54 a tomar un trago luego de un arduo día.

Ya con un whisky para Tony, baileys para Pepper, y aguardiente asgardiano en la mano de Steve todo era más relajado.

-cuánto crees que dure este efecto? Si puedes revertirlo, verdad Tony?

-Ese es el plan Cap, pero no hay garantías

-se imaginan tener que criar nuestros amigos como niños, con todo el amor que les tengo, no creo poder hacerlo, es decir, tienen que volver a ser como son

\- Ni lo digas Querida, el mundo los necesita, y nosotros también

El capitán levanto su vaso transparente a la altura de sus ojos, y lo movió de manera circular examinando el líquido - No me gusta entrometerme en la vida privada de nadie, pero ustedes también notaron como la personalidad está marcada desde que somos niños? Puede que en su versión adulta sean más reservados, pero me asombra ver cómo tienen los rasgos muy marcados

-y lo dulce y vulnerables que fueron alguna vez sus versiones de ahora- acotó Tony

Y así entre charlas y meditaciones, sentados en sillones de cuero les cayó el sueño, sin darle la posibilidad de llegar a sus camas.

Los pequeños cobrarían venganza a la mañana siguiente porque cuando los fueron a buscar donde dormían, no estaban, y nadie se esconde de ellos.


End file.
